greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rot Lop Fan
Hi So, I'm new here (and though I'm already in love with it, also fairly new to the Green Lantern comics) so I'm a little confused here. Normally Green Lanterns (or... F-Sharp Bells, I guess?) represent a particular Space Sector, right? Yet (and keep in mind, this is from someone who only knows this character through other fans, not through the comics yet, because I only started reading in the last year or so, and then starting with Rebirth, so, I'm both behind on the older stuff and behind on New 52 stuff!) he appears to have been given no "Sector"? According to this page, his origin lies in an area of "space" that is given a proper name (Obsidian Deeps), but isn't given a Sector number? Is this like, a void between or outside of Sectors (meaning he'd be one of the few Lanterns ever to not represent a specific Sector, from the sounds of it)? If that's NOT the case, then there's no reason Rot Lop Fan shouldn't have a Space Sector number on this page (or at least a note that it is "unknown" because the writers didn't specify), but if it IS the case that he's the... F-Sharp Bell for a non-numbered area of space, then that begs the question of where the heck the Obsidian Deeps are, and if it's between Sectors as opposed to on the edges of known space, like Sector 3601 is, and if it IS in between two or more sectors, how often do Sectors not, you know... come edge to edge? Because I kind of assumed they came edge to edge with each other, since any other method of divding them up would seem to leave gaps in coverage even if the areas were thought to be uninhabited. Yeah, this... could use some clearing up, I think, by someone familiar with the comic in question. Weirdly, someone LESS familiar with Green Lantern might not be so stuck on such a small detail, but for someone like me in that weird space between "knows everything in this Wiki" and "knows nothing", it's like a rock in my shoe. ;) 21:18, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Rot Lop Fan should have a sector, but remember, these comics are 50 years old, and the definitions keep changing. The definition of a "sector" from Rebirth and Corps Recharge onwards is a pie-shaped 3D wedge starting at Oa in the center of the universe and continuing outwards to the edge of infinity. Thus all Lanterns are still "in their sector" at Oa. This would make every space sector include several galaxies at range. In the past a Green Lantern space sector seemed to be as small as a few star systems or as large as an entire Galaxy. The definition gets even muddier with galacitc rotation and gravitational drift, if you follow astronomical science. Earth is in sector 2814 but so would be Abin Sur's homeworld, and the short-lived Legion of Super-Heroes in the 3001 A.D. future had several dozen habitable planets in the Green Lantern sector. Then there is the legend of "the mad Sector" story where all of sector 3600 was supposed to be sentient (and mad) space. So the definition of a Green Lantern or Oan space sector is indeterminite. Jhpace1 (talk) 21:28, March 4, 2013 (UTC)